kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubomi Kido
Tsubomi Kido (木戸 つぼみ Kido Tsubomi) is the first member of the Mekakushi Dan and currently its leader. Appearance : Kido is a tomboy-ish looking girl who wears a dark and pale purple-gray hoodie with a headphone design on the hood and an iPod button design on the front. Underneath she wears a red jacket styled with a high zip collar. Along with this, Kido wears green pants and mint green converse shoes. The inside of the pants are white and the left side of her pants are rolled up to her knee. Kido has long, dark green hair reaching down to her hips with two strands laying on her chest on the front, and black eyes.Children Record : In Mekakucity Actors her hoodie is completely purple, and she has her hair in a ponytail while wearing it.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 01 : As a child she used to go with a short haircut while wearing a dress that featured a wide white blouse with a red ribbon attached and a black skirt part. Additional to that she wore white thigh highs. Personality : Kido grew up in the same orphanage as Seto and Kano. She is often listening to music through her earphones. Although she is naturally kind and has the most common sense within the group, she is short-tempered and has difficulty keeping other members, especially Kano and Seto, in line. She may appear scary at first glance, due to her dark expression and "glare-like gaze," as stated by Kano.04. Blindfold Code08. Reminiscence Forest Kido is also very motherly, as stated by Shintaro, who is also impressed by her ability to stay calm around her friends.カゲロウデイズ IV -the missing children- : In the past she used to seem uninterested in many activities her siblings participated in, however still was a kind child. Due to her ability, her presence was weak and people often unintentionally ignored her, causing her to become scared of the possibility to disappear. Being unable to control her ability she would react shy and scared whenever someone would mention not noticing her. Over time, she started to become arrogant, developing "chuunibyou" ("8th grader syndrome"). : After Ayano's death, Kido swore to become stronger so she could support everyone. Her determination makes her the leader of Mekakushi Dan. In order to make her "feel" more like a leader, Kano decided that they should start calling each other with their last names since it sounds like code names.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 Eye Ability *'Concealing Eyes' (目を隠す Me o Kakusu): Kido's ability is the "Hiding One's Eyes" ability. She can divert perception towards objects and even people within 2 meters of herself and/or her surroundings, rendering them invisible. Conversation while being hidden also won't be heard by outsiders. Physical contact, however, breaks the effect, so it isn't useful in very crowded places. Along with this vulnerability, if a person outside the 2 meter bubble is familiar with someone being concealed, her power will not be as strong. Kido's ability works more when preventing people from recognizing those being hidden, rather than making them unable to be seen. She has practiced to control her ability perfectly and to not disappear all of a sudden. Songs Main: *Mekakushi Code *Children Record *Summertime Record Cameo: *Souzou Forest *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Kisaragi Attention *Yobanashi Deceive *Lost Time Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Otsukimi Recital *Outer Science *Shounen Brave Trivia *Like the other two from the orphanage, she is referred to by her last name rather than her first name. *Her favorite bands and artists are Oasis, RADIOHEAD, and Shugo Tokumaru. *She refers to herself in first person as "ore," rather than "watashi," which is what most females use in Japanese. Along with this quirk, she refers to people in second person as "omae." As a result, her style of speech is considered masculine. Although, as a child, she used female pronouns. *Although she doesn't like flashy clothing, Kano has mentioned that she owns a frilly skirt somewhere.カゲロウデイズ -in a daze- *She apparently cooks very well. *She is not a Tsundere, but a Kuudere; a type of character which is soft inside, but emotionless on the outside. *She is afraid to ride roller coasters and enter haunted houses, where Shintaro stated she was like a "newborn baby lamb."Headphone Actor *Her hoodie was a gift from Ayano when they were younger.Ayano no Koufuku Riron *She seems to have a fondness for animals, shown in an anthology strip where she sees a cat on the road and tries to take it in.Cat-Hiding Code *As a child, she hated that her friends would speak politely to her, due to memories of her old family. Because of her, Seto changed his speech style.カゲロウデイズ V -the deceiving- *Her outfit was based on the lyrics of her song, Mekakushi Code.Spoon. 2Di vol. 44 Interview Quotes *'"Mekakushi Completion... Do it!" *''"Not what I hate, but what I like...? Eh... hi-"'' - (Children Record Booklet) References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Ability Category:Mekakushi Dan